


What Is This, Like A Sex Thing

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Lawrence Is Into BDSM, M/M, Missing Scene, Platonic BDSM, William Is Highly Amused, i guess, reference to sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: While being dragged around by The Man in Black, Lawrence learns a few things about his mysterious captor. And William learns a few things about Lawrence in return.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"I find that people generally pay more attention to what I have to say when they’re tied up.”





	What Is This, Like A Sex Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth of July, Y'all
> 
> Make America Gay Again!

This seemed to be a recurring thing, getting tied up and thrown on a horse. He couldn’t seem to remember  _ when _ it happened last, but he knew it had. Probably. Maybe. Lawrence blinked, shaking his head and losing the feeling. Other than being arrested and this horrible trip, he couldn’t really remembered getting tied up that often. So why had he… thought that? It really didn’t matter, not when The Man in Black had just stopped their horses so suddenly.

“What is it?” Lawrence craned his neck, wincing at the rope that scratched at his skin. 

“There’s something in the trail up ahead. Doesn’t look too dangerous, but the sun’s going down, so we may as well set up camp here.” The Man in Black, who’s name Lawrence still didn’t know, climbed off of his horse, leading it towards a tree to tie it up.

“Little help here..?” Lawrence raised his tied hands, along with his eyebrows. The Man in Black snorted, moved over, and proceeded to yank Lawrence off the horse roughly. Lawrence yelped, landing hard on his ass.  _ That  _ was going to leave a mark. Spitting out dust, he pushed his way to his feet. “Thanks…” After tying his horse up, loosely, he sat back down, gingerly this time.

“So… Before we go any further, what’s your name…? You know mine, somehow, but I don’t know yours. Hardly seems fair.” The man ignored him for a minute, starting a small fire that made the clearing they were in hotter than it had been. 

“I was hoping you would’ve remembered. You can call me William.” Lawrence nodded, shifting his arms so that the ropes weren’t so tight against his skin. William. It was a good name, suited him too. Lawrence wanted to know more but didn’t want to make the man… William angry. 

“Why d’you keep me tied up?” The last time he’d been tied up like this he’d been in bed with a ranch hand and it had been  _ much  _ more pleasurable. This was… frankly uncomfortable and awkward. Well, it was for him. Maybe it was better for William. Maybe it was some kind of power trip, or dominance thing.

“Is it, like, a… I don’t know,” how could he put this lightly and avoid getting shot for mouthing off. “A… power… thing?”

“I find that people generally pay more attention to what I have to say when they’re tied up.”

“Huh… I thought it might be some kind of sex thing.” At that, William whipped around with an aghast expression on his face.

“What?” Okay he may have gotten himself in trouble anyway…

“I uh… thought it might be a sex thing…” William still just stared at him, blinking. Okay, maybe this would take a little bit more explaining.

“I mean , in my experience, it’s, uh… usually a sex thing…”

“Seriously? Is that what you and your wife get up to while I’m gone?”

What? What did he mean ‘ _ while I’m gone _ ’? He’d never seen William before in his life. He was a newcomer… He decided to ignore that comment for the moment, think about it later when he wasn’t in the middle of a conversation. 

“That’s.. That’s none of your business.” He pulled his knees close to his chest, blushing lightly. William scoffed.

“Huh. Learn something new every day.” Lawrence felt himself blush harder.

“Hey! It’s not like you’re not into shit other people find strange!” He heard William snort. 

“Bondage isn’t even that strange, Lawrence. You need to get out more.” Lawrence opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself before he embarrassed himself further. He had more questions, obviously, but he could ask them later. He needed to get some sleep. He ended up curling up on his side, back to the sweltering fire. It was too damn hot out.

 

He woke up to complete darkness and a hand over his mouth. Apparently, sometime in the night, the fire had gone out - thank god, it was too fucking hot without it - which gave someone the chance to sneak up on them. Lawrence reached up and grabbed the arm that was covering his mouth and rolled, trying to escape. He was promptly rolled onto his stomach, his arm pinned behind him with the heavy weight of a body pressing down on him. He started struggling again, desperate to escape, when his captor spoke.

“Stop fucking fighting me, Lawrence!” Fuck, William had him pinned? Why? He spoke through Williams hand, voice distorted and muffled. William moved his hand slightly away from his mouth and quietly hissed at him.

“What?”

“Why the fuck do you got me pinned?!” William quickly slapped his hand back down over Lawrence’s mouth.

“Be fucking quiet! There’s some bandits comin’ our way and I’m in no mood for a firefight. So stay fucking quiet and don’t move!”

Lawrence rolled his eyes at that. Of fucking course the one time William wouldn’t want to fight would be right now. Of course he would be on top of him. In the dark. While he was  _ still _ tied up. After their incredibly awkward conversation earlier. It was just his luck.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Lawrence honestly found himself growing bored, his heart rate lowering after the initial scare. He let his mind wander to other things, just to keep his mind occupied. Otherwise he might run his mouth and he didn’t want to get shot. He found himself thinking of the previous day. How he was almost executed. How The Man in Black - William, his name is William - essentially rescued him. Then dragged him on this godforsaken journey to find some fucking maze. And tied him up. How he was still tied up. And how William was on top on him. Shit. 

Lawrence desperately tried to think of something else as he felt his body react. At least he was laying on his stomach, or else this would be one of the most humiliating moments of his life. But he honestly couldn’t help it. He was - tied up, with someone on top of him for fuck’s sake - it was to similar for his sleep addled brain to not go there. Fuck. He really needed William to get off of him soon or else he might not be able to keep quiet.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, William climbed off of him.

“I think they’re gone.” Lawrence simply nodded and continued to lay motionless on the ground, afraid that moving might tip William off to his, uh, situation. William moved over to across the now-dead fire. After a few moments, he turned to Lawrence.

“You good? You haven’t moved since I got off you.” Lawrence felt his heart rate pick back up, faster than before, and his face begin to burn. Thank god it was too dark for William to see him.

“I’m good. Just… don’t wanna move…” God, that sounded weak even to his ears. He’s almost sure that William is looking at him funny.

“Now why the hell would you not wanna… Oh…” Lawrence felt his heart sink as William began to laugh. He could officially mark this down as the single most humiliating experience of his life. God, he hated this.

“Good to know that that’s all it takes to get you going, Lawrence.”

Yeah, Lawrence was definitely fucked for the rest of this trip...


End file.
